


Sleep

by herolunchboxes



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Sleep-deprived, hurt/ comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herolunchboxes/pseuds/herolunchboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superfamily one-shot. Tony stays up too late and Steve's worried his husband will work himself into the ground. He's determined to do something about it. Peter walks in on his parents being cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> If you're in the mood for some light fluff, this might be the fanfiction for you. Sadly, I don't own any of these characters though I wish I did.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tony, despite how tired he was, worked well into the next morning. It was currently 5:00am and his 11th hour of working nonstop. Everyone else was asleep, except for our beloved Captain America. Of course Steve would stay awake, worrying about his workaholic husband. He was sure Peter would have worried to, if not for the fact that their son was at Wades'.

Steve knew about Tony's all-nighters, and he was honestly worried that the man would run himself into the ground. While he lay on his bed, he kept imaging walking down to see his Iron Man collapsed on the ground and the thought alone was enough to get him walking down to Tony's workshop.

Using the code all Avengers had, he entered through the glass doors quietly, his baby blues trained on the hunched form of Tony Stark. You could see the strain in his shoulders and the slacked grip he had on his tablet.

"Tony?" Steve stepped closer, placing a hand on the others' shoulder, frowning in concern. The dark-haired male seemed to blink in confusion, wondering where the voice came from before looking up. There were dark bags under his eyes, which were glazed over with tiredness. "Golly Tony..." He whispered, cupping his love's face in his large hands. "You need to sleep."

Steve could tell Tony was about to protest, but he wouldn't hear of it. He told JARVIS to save whatever Tony was doing before lifting the smaller male up with ease. It didn't take long for the two of them to end up on the couch, Steve holding Tony to his chest.

"Steve I-" A soft kiss was pressed to his chapped lips, effectively shutting him up.

"Don't talk. You need sleep. Don't even think about arguing either." The captain's voice was firm but gentle, and Tony had no choice but to bury his face into the crook of Steve's neck. It took barely five minutes for his body to go limp, signaling that he had indeed floated off into dreamland.

After confirming that his love was asleep, Steve followed suit.

The next morning, Peter found his dads cuddled up on the couch. "Jeez..." He muttered, turning away so he didn't have to witness the fluff but unable to keep the smile from his face.

"Nice work, Cap'n."


End file.
